On A Rowe
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: During a conversation with Stacy, Quinn gets a call from Sandi and hangs up without even a goodbye. Stacy does not take it well. Alternate ending to the Daria episode Fat Like Me.


"Quinn? QUINN? But I didn't say fat!"

Anastasia Rowe glared at the wall across from where she sat on her princess canopy bed and growled. She had been hung up on _again_. Again! No notice, no goodbye, nothing! And as always, she was expected not only to not mention it later, but act as though it was fine, peachy keen, that she was always tossed aside when something more... whatever came along. Stacy glared at the cordless for a long second, then launched it across the room to shatter against the opposite wall with a shrill cry.

"_Dammit!_"

Stacy stomped around her room in a rage, raking long nails through her braided hair and knocking bottles from her dresser and vanity. Everyone. Everyone took advantage of her, thinking they could step all over her because she was _nice_. And yes, she might have been letting Sandi push her around since the Fashion Club was formed in freshman year, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to fight back! And now Quinn, _her_ Quinn, who had always been so nice to her before, her Number One Best Friend Quinn, Quinn who was her idol, had _hung up_ on her!

Stacy halted in mid-step, doe eyes wild and strands of light brown hair hanging around her face. No. No, it would not do.

As if in a trance, Stacy walked out of her bedroom, eyes crazed and each stride ringing with purpose.

The trill of the doorbell rang through the Morgendorffer home just as Daria was coming to the climax of her novel. She did her best to ignore it, but barely two seconds later the bell rang again, three trills in quick succession. With a resigned sigh, Daria set her book aside and stood.

"Please, allow me." With an exasperated eyeroll, she swung the door open. And gaped.

Stacy Rowe stood on the doorstep of 1111 Glen Oaks Lane, heaving great, labored breaths. Her usually sweet, kind eyes were bugged out and glazed, strands of hair hanging about her face and thin trickles of blood dripping down from her hairline. A fine sheen of sweat covered her face and neck and her manicured hands clenched and opened at her sides in a spastic manner.

For the first time, concern drilled its way into Daria's chest as she studied the usually passive girl.

"Stacy?" she queried tentatively, a small frown pulling at her lips. "Are you okay?"

For several long seconds, there was silence. Then Stacy spoke, and when she did Daria was suddenly very eager to be anywhere she was not.

"Quinn." It was a growl, saturated with contrary emotion and when it was uttered, Stacy's eyes burned with mad fire.

Careful not to move too quickly lest she incite an attack from the feral Fashion Clubber, Daria stood aside and pointed up the stairs. Stacy was through the door like a shot and blurred up the stairs in less than a second.

Blinking, the elder Morgendorffer stood stock still as a chill traversed her spine. Then her eyes focused and she snapped off a salute, intended for her sister and the unknowable fate she faced.

"God speed." Daria walked out the door and pulled it closed behind her. Whatever happened in that house today, she wanted no part of it. And more importantly, she did not want to know about it. With gooseflesh rising on her arms, Daria turned the corner onto Howard Drive.

Quinn stared, mouth agape, as Stacy Rowe burst through her bedroom door. She was in a wild state, sweaty, unkempt and even bleeding as her eyes blazed, dainty hands curled into angry fists. Quinn held her backpack in her hand and had just been about to leave for Sandi's when Stacy arrived, but she had the sudden intuition she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. The redhead studied the brunette's face and gulped comically.

Maybe not at all.

"**YOU!**" Stacy shrieked, and Quinn flinched. Stacy extended one hand and pointed right into Quinn's face. "**YOU! HUNG! UP! ON! **_**ME!**_"

_Oh, no_, Quinn thought as ice water flowed through her veins in place of blood. _Oh, fuck me, she's finally snapped._

Stacy advanced slowly but purposefully. Soon she was within a step of her captive, eyes insanely large and pretty pink mouth snarling.

"Now, Quinn, I have something for you." The Fashion Club's vice president's heart seemed to stop at that moment and she very seriously thought, _I am going to __**die.**_ "You've had this coming for a long time!"

And Stacy clamped her hands to the sides of Quinn's head and kissed her hard. For a second or two Quinn was stunned into immobility. Then her eyes slid closed and she melted.

They did not leave the bedroom for the rest of the weekend, but neither of them complained.

--


End file.
